


Crankypants

by bleeeeeeep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco thinks he's being cute, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeeeeeep/pseuds/bleeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to sleep.  Draco likes to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crankypants

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something silly.

            “Haaaaaarry--- wake up!”

            “Mmmmm…” Harry nuzzles the soft pillow with his cheek and hugs it.

            “Waaaaaake upppppp!”

            “Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope nope nope,” he mumbles into the pillow.

            “But-”

            “Nope.”

            “Fine.”

            It’s silent for a few minutes and then, “Boop.”

            Two seconds later.  “Beep.”

            Three more seconds after that – “Bop beep boop.”

            “Draco, stop that.”

            Harry gets a few minutes of peace before he hears a very pouty, “No.” His eyes are still shut, ignoring the whiny blond who is, without a doubt, crossing his arms and glaring at his ruffled hair huffily.

            It starts again.

            “Beep.”

            “Boop.”

            “Bop beep boop.”

            “Blee-”

            “What do you want?” he grumbles, face still smushed against his fluffy inanimate friend.

            “Breakfast,” it’s like he can feel Draco smirking, having finally made him surrender.

            It doesn’t change that he’s grouchy.  “Go make it yourself.”

            “No.” The pout is back.

            “Off you go.  You’re better at it then I am.”  He’s beginning to run low on patience.  Harry rolls over and hugs his pillow tighter.

            “Hmph.” Before he knows it, there are fingers poking his arse cheeks one at a time.

            “Beep. Beep boop.  Beep boop bop.  Bleeeeeeep.”

            _If that’s how you want it, you little brat, you’re going to get it._

Draco suddenly finds himself pinned down, Harry looming above him. There’s no denying that he’s definitely turned on.  He’s pretty sure he’s about to get a spanking.  And he likes it.

            “What do you really want?” the cranky man growls.

            “Breakfast,” he replies cheekily.

            Harry gives him a glare. 

            “I just wanted to play,” Draco whines.  “It’s Saturday.”

            “And I just wanted to sleep a little while longer.  Now neither of us is going to do that.” Harry moves so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed and pats his thighs.  “You know the deal.”

            His stupidly adorable boyfriend fakes a quivering lip as he crawls towards him, ending up sprawled across his lap.  “You’re such a crankypants.”

            They both know Draco’s acting.  Harry just rolls his eyes.  He pushes the top of Draco’s t-shirt up and pulls the waist band of his boxers down so that the elastic band is right under his arse.  He’s so grouchy that he lets it snap against those creamy white thighs.  The hardening cock against his legs put a slight grin on his face.

            Draco was so predictable sometimes.  This had, of course, been his plan all along.  Refuse to let Harry sleep, poke him until he’s grouchy, and get himself a punishment that wouldn’t really be a _punishment._

            On this particular morning though, Harry thinks he’ll try something different.  _Oh, cutie, you’ve got another thing coming._

            There’s no warning before the first slap.  There never is.

            “Ow!”  He turns to look at Harry and pouts.  Draco’s so good at pretending he’s not enjoying this.  There is a wet spot on the front of his boxers that says otherwise.

            “You bloody well knew this was going to happen,” Harry admonishes.

            “Hmph.” He hates when he’s being predictable, so he takes the rest of his spanks, surprisingly, without complaint.

            When Harry’s hand is casually resting on his right cheek after his punishment is over, Draco whispers, “Fuck me, please.”

            _Darling, you’re really going to have to try harder than that._  The smirk on Harry’s face doesn’t even appear intentionally. “Sorry, did you say something, dear?”

            “Haaaaaaaaarry.” The whining has commenced once more.

            “Yes, love?”  His smirk is turning into a wide grin.

            “Fuck me, please, Harry?”  It’s so hard to resist when Draco uses his puppy eyes.

            “All you had to do was ask nicely.  That wasn’t so hard, was it?” his voice goes gentle.  That does not mean Draco is off the hook.

            “It was, too,” Draco mumbles.

            Harry pretends he didn’t hear it.  “Go lie on your stomach and close your eyes.”

            Giving in to requests does not seem like a particularly vengeful thing to do, but it’s all part of his plan.  And everything is falling into place.

            He crawls between a very excited Draco’s legs, taking in the sight before him. His hand spread the soft pale globes apart for a more _detailed_ view. Merlin, save him. The tiny pink hole is puckering with each breath Draco takes, like a small vacuum trying to suck him in.

            Harry slides on to his stomach and licks experimentally.  The mewling sound that comes from near the headboard proves his hypothesis.  His plan is _definitely_ going to work.

            He proceeds with more licking, gliding his tongue to the crease between Draco’s bottom and thighs meet.  It’s so round and smooth, he just _has_ to take a bite.  His reward is a moan. Neither of them can take much more.

            “Roll over for me?”  Harry’s voice is huskier than he thought.

            Draco turns his head and gives him a lazy smile.  “Who could deny such a request?” 

            He complies and hooks his forearms underneath his knees, looking positively filthy.  Unfortunately, that’s not what Harry needs him to do.  “Arms over your head.  I want to tie you up.”

            “Feeling kinky this morning, aren’t we?” 

            Harry doesn’t say anything.  He simply goes to get their old school ties.  One from each house.  _You’re not going to be smirking for much longer, darling._

“I like this side of you.  I should disturb your sleep more often.”  He lets Draco keep thinking that.  He just smiles.  He wants to say, _I think what happens next is going to change your mind._ But, then, it’d be a lot harder to tie his boyfriend up.

            There are two ways he could do this.  One – straddle Draco’s chest, which would get his cock really quite close to that pretty red mouth - or two – walk around the bed, eliminating most chances of contact aside from those necessary to play his game.

            Without a doubt, option one would be more fun.  Because teasing, of course.  Harry crawls into their bed, placing his knees on each side of Draco’s rib cage and leans over to reach one of the bedposts.  The cool exhale from that naughty, naughty mouth hits the front of his boxers, reminding him of how painfully aroused he is.

            _Fuck._

The feeling is even worse when pearly white teeth latch on to one of his nipples.  He loves the way Draco licks spots he’s bitten.  Staying strong is key.  Harry just bites his lower lip, stifling the moan.  He’d be surprised if Draco showed him any mercy.

            _Finally,_ he’s done tying the knots. It’s really a pity he has to leave Draco like that.  He looks awfully pretty, nice and tied up.  It is absolutely adorable how helpless he is.

            “Well, it looks like my work here is done.  I’ll be back in a bit.”  Draco doesn’t even have time to whine.  _Just as soon as I take of this stupid problem._ By ‘stupid problem,’ he means the erection that may very well be destroying his underwear.

            In forty-seven seconds flat, it’s over.  He turns the shower on and watches as cum swirls down the drain, mixed with the water.  One would find it strange, but it was actually oddly calming.

            When he comes out of the bathroom, Draco does not look pleased. No words are coming out of his pouting mouth.  For a minute there, Harry is really quite tempted to kiss that frown upside down.

            “You did this to yourself,” he says, for the second time that morning.

            “Hmph.” The pout gets even cuter. He fights the urge to laugh.

            “Now, if you behave and let me sleep, I’ll work towards getting your forgiveness upon waking up.”

            “Hmph," is the only response he gets - shortly followed by a grumbled "Meanie."

            Two hours later, Harry wakes up feeling refreshed.  He turns his head to see if Draco’s still mad, only to find that the gorgeous blonde fell asleep too.

            Or so he thinks.

            “You owe me.”

            _As if I could refuse._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for not pressing the 'back' button halfway through!


End file.
